Complicated Life
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: What if Peggy and Steve had a daughter? And what if their daughter had a daughter with Tony Stark? This story follows Carter Stark and how she followed in Peggy'a footsteps as an Agent of Shield. An Agent who also wants to discover what really happened her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is an idea I had, don't know how good it is lol Basically its about the granddaughter of Peggy and Steve who also happens to be Tony's daughter :-) Hope this makes sense, and I hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 1**

**Carter's Point of View**

Hi my name is Carter Stark. I am 18 years old and the daughter of Tony Stark the famous billionaire aka Iron Man. I am also the granddaughter of Peggy Carter and Steve Rodgers. Which makes my life both very interesting and very complicated. Mainly because dad and Grandpa Steve can't get along but also because I am an Agent of Shield, a genius, kind of a super solider and the newest addition to the Avengers.

My whole life I have trained in Shield, my grandmother Peggy and Grandpa Howard helped set it up. I have got pretty good and I am now allowed to go on missions. My first real mission was with Natasha and Steve, however it was also my last mission in the old Shield. The mission I am referring to saw the downfall of everything my grandparents built, and it was all because of Hydra. It begins when I was visiting my grandmother Peggy.

* * *

><p>"Hey grams how are you today?" I asked my grandmother.<p>

"Carter is that you?" She smiled up at me.

"Yeah its me. So how you feeling?" I replied.

"Same as ever dear, tell me about you. How's work?" She questioned.

"Works good. Fury said I was going to go on a mission soon." I grinned.

"Oh that's great dear, promise you will be careful." She replied.

"I will, I will." I laughed.

"Hi dear, how are you? Tell me about work." Grams repeated her conversation.

You see her mind isn't quite what it used to be. In fact she rarely remembered our conversations. The only reason I still came to visit was because I missed her. After my mom (her daughter) died she was all I had in regards to a mother figure. I mean you can't rely on Tony Stark to provide one. Or at least you couldn't Pepper sorted that problem recently. I liked Pepper but she couldn't replace everything my grandmother had done for me. So that's why I still visited.

Anyway just as I was about to repeat what I ad just told her Steve walked in.

"Um hi Carter, I didn't know anyone was here." He said nervously.

He still hadn't got used to the idea I was his grandkid, and still acted all nervous around me.

"No worries, Steve just saying hello. How about I give you some time?" I offered.

"That would be great." Steve mumbled.

"See you outside?" I replied as I walked towards the door.

He nodded in response.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he appeared.<p>

"How long has she been…" He trailed off.

"A few years. She remembers very little of the present, but she remembers everything about you two." I told him.

"You two were close?" He asked.

"Yeah very. She didn't really trust my dad to look after me alone so she always hung around." I laughed.

"Can't say I blame her, you know I regards to Tony." Steve replied.

"Hey he wasn't all bad, I mean he did get me this far!" I smirked.

"I know I'm sorry, I just can't believe I wake up to have a granddaughter. I wish I could have met your mom." Steve whispered.

"Me too. Your not the only one who didn't get to meet her." I mumbled.

"Carter I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I know she died a few weeks after she had you." Steve apologised.

"She didn't die, she was murdered and I still have a personal mission to find out who killed her." I hissed.

"Revenge isn't always the answer." Steve warned.

However I didn't get a chance to reply as both our cell phones rang.

"Fury?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so?" Steve replied as he fumbled with his phone.

"We better go." I replied as I led the way.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at HQ Fury immediately called us in.<p>

"I have a mission for you both." He instructed.

"Some of our agents have been taken hostage and I need you to go and get them." He explained.

"When?" I questioned.

"Tonight." He replied.

"You ready?" He asked me directly.

"Are you kidding I've got my suit and my super solider abilities, thanks for that by the way!" I replied as I looked at Steve.

"Don't mention it?" Steve replied with a look of confusion.

"Ok good well Nat will be there for assistance so good luck." Fury said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"First mission?" Steve asked.<p>

"Of many." I grinned.

"Can I ask why you wanted to do this?" Steve replied.

"People tell me I look like Peggy, well looking like isn't enough for me. She was a killer agent, the best there was and I want to live up to that reputation. I want to make her proud." I explained.

"Well you do look like her and I am sure you already made her proud." He smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa Steve!" I laughed.

"I don't think I will ever get used to you calling me that!" He smirked.

"Well you better cause I like saying it!" I joked.

"Come on we better get moving!" I added.

He nodded in agreement as we got ready for our first mission together, well if you don't count me being on the hellicarrier the day of New York. Dad wouldn't let me join the fight!

**Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 2**

**Carter's Point of View**

Standing on the helicopter looking down at the boat we where about to jump on. Steve and Nat were discussing possible dates for Steve so I decided to make myself scarce. Once we were in good dropping position they approached me.

"Nervous C?" Nat asked.

She had been my SO when she wasn't to busy on her own missions.

"A little." I admitted.

"Don't be you are ready for this." She assured me.

"Ok were good to go." Steve said.

"See you two down there?" he asked as he stepped to the edge.

As we nodded in agreement he jumped off.

"Is he wearing a parachute?" One of the team asked.

"Nope." I replied as I took a running jump and followed him, also without a chute.

The water was incredibly cold as I splashed into it. I too a deep breath as the wind was knocked out of me. Thankfully it didn't take me long to recover and I quietly climbed up to join Steve on the boat.

"You ok?" He asked as he helped me over the rail.

"Fine." I replied.

As we crept along the decks Nat silently landed beside us and discarded her chute.

"Show off." She joked as she gently nudged me.

"Ok we need to split up." Nat said.

I nodded in agreement knowing she had something else to do for Fury. Steve also agreed and we spilt off.

* * *

><p>When we got back together Nat and Steve were in the middle of an argument about how Nat missed her mark. It ended abruptly when there was an explosion. Things got pretty crazy after that and by the time we got off the boat and back to safety Steve was furious.<p>

"Did you know she had other orders?" He questioned me.

"Um kind of." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He complained.

"I'm a spy, trained to compartmentalise." I shrugged.

"This was supposed to be a team effort therefore I need to be in the know." Steve replied.

"Steve lay off her, she was just doing what she was told. It was nothing personal." Nat interrupted.

"Your right this is you fault." Steve replied.

"Not this again!" Nat cried.

Thankfully by this time my phone was ringing and I slowly slipped away. However when I read the caller id I regretted doing so.

"Hi daddy." I answered.

"Hi daddy? Miss Stark were you on a mission?" He questioned.

"Um no." I lied.

"I know you were I tracked your phone. So unless you were shipped wrecked you were on a mission." Dad stated.

"You tracked my phone?" I hissed.

"You lied to me." Dad argued.

"Ok what is the point to this conversation?" I complained.

"The point is I don't want you doing this. Its dangerous and its bad enough that you trained with them but I thought that was a phase. Now you are doing it as a career? Kid I don't like it." He told me.

"Dad you're an Avenger so why can't I be one to?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to get killed!" Dad replied.

"I won't get killed dad." I tried to assure him.

"You can't be sure of that. Look what happened here with the Mandarin." Dad said.

And then I knew, he was still shaken up about that. So I decided to go and visit him that was before Hydra took over. Once that happened we ended up taking refuge with dad at Stark Tower but that comes later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to my current mission.<strong>_

A few days after our dangerous but successful mission things went to hell. Fury was attacked and 'killed', Steve and Nat made up and we ended up going to Gramps old base where our own organisation attacked us.

After we were attacked we realised things had changed and we had to fight to save S.H.I.E.L.D. Something which wasn't as straight forward as we hoped…

**Until next time ;-) **


End file.
